Raining Dry Tears
by Lady Cougar-Trombone
Summary: Mason disappears and Alex is left reeling. She can't cope and so she locks herself up in her house. Nobody can seem to get through to her, but what happens when Juliet tries? Will she succeed where others failed? Or will it end badly?


"I'll be back before you know it love," Mason smiled at Alex.

"Just…Be careful, alright?" Alex asked, patting Mason's cheek. Mason grinned at her.

"Of course love, but remember, I've been doing this for centuries," Mason said, stepping off the porch and disappearing into the shadows. Alex shook her head and closed the door as her husband disappeared.

He was a werewolf and he was hunting with his own kind, what could go wrong?

The next morning Alex was sitting in the living room.

"So…How many months has it been?" Harper asked, sipping some tea.

"Five months Harper, I've told you before," Alex said, laughing at her friend. She sipped at her tea, hiding her grimace. She preferred coffee and the like, but Mason was adamant about tea, and besides, strong drinks weren't good for the baby.

"Oh yeah…," Harper muttered before shaking her head, "When did Mason say he would get back?" Harper checked her wristwatch.

"Noon at the earliest, three at the latest," Alex answered, feeling like the day was taking forever. Mason hadn't gone on the hunts while they dated and the two years they'd been married, and so she had said that he should join his family. Alex wished she hadn't tried to be a good wife, but Mason had just been so _happy _at the idea…

"Oh, it's only eleven-thirty," Harper said. Alex groaned and flopped back into the chair.

"Hey," Harper said, getting up and patting Alex's knee, "He'll be back soon. I need to meet Zeke though; he said he had exciting news…" Harper pulled a confused face and shrugged. Alex laughed at Harper's oblivion, knowing full well what Zeke was going to do.

The hours ticked by and Alex frantically watched the clock.

Tick, tock.

Three-thirty.

Tick, tock.

Three-forty

Tick, tock.

Three-fifty.

Four o'clo-

Alex started as someone rapped at the door.

"Coming!" Alex shouted, pulling herself out of the chair carefully and making her way to the door. She opened the door and the smell of wet dog assaulted her nose.

"Mason, what on-"Alex started, thinking at first it was Mason and one of his cousins. Her eyes were watering so she couldn't tell who it was at first.

"It's not Mason dear," an older voice said, "We're Mason's cousins, Gregory and Hayrack."  
"Oh…Yeah I remember…," Alex said, wiping her eyes, "…Wait, where is Mason?" She strained to see around the bigger men who seemed to be trying to block the doorway.

"We're sorry to tell you, but he fell down a ravine when we were hunting," Gregory said.

"And we couldn't find him and he wouldn't answer our calls," Hayrack said.

"So…You're saying," Alex said, her worst fears coming true.

"We think he's dead dear," Gregory finished.

Three months passed and Justin stood at the Greybacks' front door. He knocked and waited, tapping his foot as time stretched on.

"Go away…," Alex called quietly.

"Alex," Justin sighed, "It's me."  
"I don't care…Go away…And don't you _dare_ use that wand," Alex threatened. Justin had been about to pull his wand out of his sleeve, but he put it back.

"If you want to talk…You know where I am…," Justin said, resigned that Alex wouldn't talk to him. The first month Alex had been at their childhood home and in denial the whole time. When she finally snapped out of it, she locked herself in the house and only left for doctor's appointments, using magic to get new clothes and food by poofing them there.

Of course, she had their mother buy it all first…That really was all that was left of the old Alex. Justin walked down to the end of the driveway and used his wand to go back to WizTech. As soon as he was gone, a young woman stepped out from behind the bushes.

It was Juliet.

"Looks like it is my turn," Juliet said, running up to the door. Juliet searched all around the house, looking for the weakest point in the house. She found it in the form of a basement window, which she kicked in and slid through.

"Hey! Who's there? I have a weapon and am not afraid to use it!" Alex shouted, slowly walking down the basement stairs, her wand held in front of her.

"It's just me," Juliet grinned, her vampire brain taking in the fact that Alex was utterly vulnerable right now. Alex recognized that Juliet was eyeing her and backed up.

"Juliet, please leave…," Alex said, feeling fear creep up her spine. Juliet sadistically grinned at her before shaking her head.

"Sorry Alex…My impulses can be very hard to…fight…off…" Juliet swallowed, containing them…For now…

"Just go away, I don't want to talk to anybody," Alex said, turning to leave. Juliet ran around Alex and grabbed her wrists.

"Alex…This isn't healthy. Pushing everyone away, locking yourself up…What are you going to do when the baby's born?" Juliet asked. Alex frowned at her and tried to shake her off, but Juliet had a tight grip.

"So? I'll figure it out when I get there like-"

"All the other times?" Juliet finished, raising a blonde eyebrow at Alex. Alex frowned again, highly annoyed.

"Yeah…Like all the other times…," she murmured.

"But this is _not_ like all the other times!" Juliet insisted, letting go of Alex as she threw her hands up. Alex saw the weakness and raised her wand.

"Unwelcome, unwelcome is my guest, send her back to whence she-ACK!" Alex dropped her wand as Juliet grabbed at her. Juliet's eyes flashed and while one hand had Alex's wand arm, the other went for her neck.

"Juliet…," Alex choked, "Juliet plea…" Alex's eyes rolled back and she went limp. Juliet nearly started laughing until the human in her realized what happened.

"ALEX!" Juliet screamed, letting go of the limp woman. Alex began to fall and Juliet caught her.

"Oh my-No, no I did _not_ kill you," Juliet begged to herself frantically, dearly hoping she didn't just kill her boyfriend's sister. Juliet took Alex upstairs and ran for the nearest hospital.

Alex stirred, feeling sheets beneath her.

"What happened?" Alex murmured, feeling light-headed. She tried to open her eyes, but the bright lights burned them.

"A little tiff with Juliet, never corner a vampire, love."

"Mason?" Alex asked, turning towards the source of the voice. When her eyes adjusted, she couldn't believe it. There was Mason, in the flesh, dirty and his clothes all torn up.

"Yes love, it's me," Mason smiled, walking up to her. He leaned against the hospital bed.

"How did you-You were gone-"Mason laughed lightly.

"I'll tell you all about it later, for now, let's be happy we're both okay," he said, leaning down and kissing Alex.

"…I think I missed that the most," Alex said cheekily, tears coming to her eyes.

"Really now?" Mason asked, kissing her again.

Juliet was outside the door, pushing her guilt down. Mason had appeared soon after Alex was brought here, and Juliet hadn't told Alex's parents yet…

This wouldn't go over well with them, the vampire was sure. But for now, for now the happy couple was reunited and Juliet decided that was more important than her livelihood.


End file.
